1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light structure, more particularly one, which includes a light-producing inner tube, and an outer tube including a first portion having a relatively good light reflectivity, and a second portion having relatively good perviousness to light.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Early electric lights usually comprise bulbs with tungsten filaments, which are gradually replaced with fluorescent lights because energy source is getting more expensive, and fluorescent lights consume less electricity than bulbs with tungsten filaments. Such a fluorescent light includes a fluorescent lamp tube capable of producing light traveling in all directions, and an external device, which is used to hold the fluorescent lamp tube in position and electrically connect the fluorescent lamp tube to a power supply, and which can reflect light produced by the fluorescent lamp tube to the area to be lighted.
However, such a fluorescent light isn't bright enough because the external device doesn't have good light reflectivity, and there is a significant distance between the fluorescent lamp tube and the external device, which would cause reduction to the brightness.